


Daybreak

by Liinchen_Queenii



Category: Haikyuu!!, haikyuu
Genre: Atsumu thinks he‘s the superior twin, Childhood Friendship, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Lazy Mornings, Osamu has sneaky hands, sleepy Osamu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27111007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liinchen_Queenii/pseuds/Liinchen_Queenii
Summary: We are crossing this fine line between friendship and courtship. We both know and that seems to be as much as he can take with his brother on the line. An angry groan rumbles in his chest and I know that’s the moment he’s losing it.
Relationships: Miya Osamu x reader, Miya Osamu/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 59





	Daybreak

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my few first person works and I’m still playing with it, so please bear with me ╰(*´︶`*)╯♡  
> Also, there’s no beta on this (*･ω･)ﾉ

Waking up today was different. I felt his warmth at my back, his thighs on the backside of mine and his huge hand securely resting around my waist. Osamu’s breathing was shallow and peaceful, a reminder of the sweet sleep he was covered in. I don’t know when throughout the night he had cuddled up to me but strangely I didn’t mind. It wasn’t the first time we had slept together in the same bed but the first time since we were teenagers and the first time without the other trouble twin. Somehow I felt more at ease. 

_ Beeep Beeep Beeep _

__

And now I almost had a heart attack. Who in his right mind sets his alarm with such a godawful tone. Osamu grumbles and shifts a little but makes no move on his phone.  _ Really? _ Despite the weight of his arm I manage to turn around. A grave mistake. We are now face to face and a wave of his warm scent washes over me catching me off guard. It feels like ants are running wild inside my body and my heart makes a big thud, so loud I swear you could’ve heard it on the outside. 

_ Beeep. Beeep. Beeep. _

Oh Lord. There is my reminder as to what I was actually doing. I take a deep breath - another mistake - and just do it. Stretching my arm across Osamu to reach the goddamn phone I crawl halfway on top of his body. 

Not sure if it’s my triumph over the devil’s alarm bell or the fact that I’m skin to skin with my childhood friend but my heart is exploding and the rush of endorphins sends my pulse racing. 

Gun grey eyes catch me while I try to remove my body stealthily, a futile effort.

“Samu, you need to turn this shit thing off.”

His gaze is weary and he grumbles something which I wouldn’t describe as words before I feel his hands on the small of my back and he draws me in for another hug. 

“Mhhhh” 

Sprawled on top of Osamu, I rest my head in the junction of his neck. It’s comfortable but I’m overly conscious about everything. From his scent to the way I can feel his muscles through my shirt. The gears in my head go into overdrive fueled by the gasoline hormones raging havoc inside my body. Apparently that’s only to my concern, though, as his breathing soon becomes calmer and he drifts off to sleep again. 

Not being sure if this extent of touchy-feely is intentional or just an accident I can’t tame my haywire thoughts. Complicated ideas stack up, running a game and much to my surprise I don’t dislike the situation or the emotions indicated. It’s cozy and comfortable. I like the way he smells, and the feeling of his body against mine. It’s an easy morning, it’s serene and I’d like to bask in his presence a little longer. 

_ Bzzzz.Bzzzz.Bzzzz. - Bzzzz. Bzzzz. Bzzzz. - Bzzzz. Bzzzz. Bzzzz.  _

Oh, good Lord, why are you doing this to me? Close to the point of falling asleep I am shaken by the thrumming rhythm of Osamu’s ringing phone. This mobile phone? I absolutely hate it. 

Unglamorously, I wiggle myself free and start reaching for the source of my misery. This time, Osamu actually seems awake but still not willing to do anything. Instead he cracks his eyes open, bleary gaze following me, watching without a word. 

Halfway I see Atsumu’s name lighting up the screen so I scrap my thoughts of just ignoring the call and make an actual attempt at taking it. A sudden thought crosses my mind, a split second decision and I daringly drape myself in a way that I’m straddling my companion. There is still no reaction on Osamu’s face and I press receive. 

“G’morning inferior twin, how’s things?” 

The voice on the other end chimes. 

“It’s me, stupid.” 

“Then I’m still superior.”

A long sigh leaves my mouth while I feel cautious fingertips skirting up my bare calves. A tingling sensation erupts inside me. Our gazes lock. I don’t stop him. 

“So superior stupid, are you crazy? Haven’t you checked the time yet?” 

“I did. Last time t’was perfectly normal to call….”

We casually chat while Osamu and I still silently watch each other. 

His hands move further upwards, traveling slowly like testing the waters, facade a perfect poker face. This bastard, he’s definitely enjoying every second of this. I’ve known his deadpan expression for as long as I can think and I know how to look behind his mask. Steadily, he starts to caress my thighs, his touch gentle yet strong. I wonder if it ignites the same fire in him as it does in me. The answer comes faster than I expect when his eyes cloud over and I feel his sheepish fingers threading underneath the hem of my too long shirt. I start feeling giddy wanting to know how far I can take it. 

Easing into his touch, I contemplate about the best way to aggravate him. 

“It’s Tsumu. He wants to know how we’re doing.”

I say in the sweetest voice I can muster, while shifting in my position a little.  _ Bingo.  _

We are crossing this fine line between friendship and courtship. We both know and that seems to be as much as he can take with his brother on the line. An angry groan rumbles in his chest and I know that’s the moment he’s losing it. 

Faster than I can react he grabs my arm and snatches the phone out of my hands. 

“I was fine two minutes ago, you piece of shit. Now fuck off and never disturb me again.” 

Osamu screams into the phone before throwing it away. 

Annoyed he cards through his unruly strands and I just smile.

“You could’ve said that a little nicer.”

I say in an amused tone, slowly leaning down. He catches me halfway dragging me close. 

“He’s a fucking dick, he’s not worth it. Or do you rather want to chat with him?” 

“I don’t know, do I want? Should I?” 

My tone is playful and his voice drops several octaves as his hands find my waist, sliding on bare skin. 

“No.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading this far! Kudos and comments are always welcome <3  
> Lots of Love ❤️ Lin


End file.
